Working Through a Lie
by Pokeyshadow
Summary: A little Neal hurt. Some Peter musing. Some talking. Some Elizabeth.


Peter tossed the newspaper aside and rubbed his face with his good arm, the other still in a sling two weeks after the car accident. He was bored and he was anxious to get back to work but the doctor wouldn't release him...so he spent his days under the watchful eyes of his wife and tracking the movements of Neal as he and Jones tried to figure out what the ex-con knew.

He glanced at his laptop but knew Elizabeth would be back any moment and chide him for working when he was supposed to be resting.

He stood with an exaggerated sigh and neared the window.

"Neal, what are you up to?" he whispered in the empty room. He knew Neal lied and he assumed his partner had a good reason but he hadn't figured it out yet and that's what annoyed him the most.

He remembered the conversation they had had at the panel and he had faith that Neal had a good reason but it hurt that Neal couldn't trust him enough...after everything they had been through Neal should have trusted him.

"Hey hon" Elizabeth greeted as she walked in, closing the front door with her foot.

"Let me help you." Peter tried to grab a bag but she shooed him away and toted everything into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth I feel fine. Stop treating me like I'm going to break." That sounded harsher than Peter had intended and he immediately regretted his words. "Sorry hon" he quickly added, noting the hurtful look that briefly crossed her face.

Elizabeth smiled. "Peter just a few more days and you can go back to work. Just take it easy like the doctor said."

With a shake of his head Peter walked out, settling himself on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and flipped stations until he found a college basketball game. The accident didn't kill him but he was starting to feel boredom might do him in.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth rushed to get it before Peter woke up.

"Clinton." Elizabeth said when she opened the door. "Peter is asleep so unless it's important..."

"I'm up." Peter sprang from the sofa before she could shut the door.

"Jones, what's going on?"

"Peter, how are you?"

Peter motioned the younger agent inside. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure." Jones shrugged as his eyes darted from Peter to Elizabeth.

"El, please give us a moment." Elizabeth was about to protest but something in Peter's tone stopped her. She nodded and walked upstairs, with the dog trailing behind her.

Peter headed towards the kitchen with Jones following.

"What's going on?" Peter asked again.

"Neal asked to leave early and we just finished a case so Diana let him go."

Peter nodded.

"I tracked him here." Jones opened his laptop and quickly brought up the tracking system.

"It's not far from here" Peter said as he watched the light. "He doesn't seem to be moving" Peter mumbled.

"I know. He hasn't moved in over an hour."

Peter glanced up. "He either ditched the anklet or he's..."

"Down" Jones finished for him. "Ready?"

Peter nodded as he gingerly took the sling off and tossed it on the table. "Let's go" he said, grabbing his jacket before racing out. Jones followed, thankful he wasn't going to be around when Elizabeth realized her husband was missing.

* * *

The drive took only ten minutes but it seemed like an eternity for Peter who imagined the worst and hoped for the best.

He wanted to find the anklet laying there no matter the consequences...the other choice was not an option in his mind.

"Peter!" He ran to Jones who was kneeling down next to Neal.

"He must have crawled in the bushes to hide" Jones suggested as Peter checked for a pulse.

"He's alive" Peter whispered as he eyed the pool of blood beneath his friend. "Neal, hang on. Help is on the way." He could hear Jones calling for a bus.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Peter asked as he hesitantly grabbed Neal's hand.

Neal stirred with a quiet moan.

"Stay still" Peter ordered as Neal squeezed his hand.

"Hurts" the ex-con muttered as his eyes flickered open.

"I know." Peter sat back on his heels as he used his free hand to push Neal's hair away from his eyes. "Neal, you're going to be ok."

"Don't lie" Neal eked out with another groan, the meaning of his words not lost on either man.

"I'm not." Peter ran his hand down Neal's arm as the distant sirens grew closer. "You're going to be fine. We both will." A few minutes later Peter was pushed aside so the paramedics could work on Neal.

* * *

"Any news?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the waiting room, juggling two cups of coffee.

"No" Peter quietly answered as he took the offered cup and placed it on the table. "It's taking too long" he mumbled, glancing at his watch. "I should have been there with him."

"Peter, you could have been shot also." Elizabeth sat down next to him. "Neal will be fine."

"You don't know that." Peter stood. "We should have been doing this together. He knows that El. Why was he keeping secrets?"

Elizabeth looked away with a quiet sigh. She never wanted Neal to get hurt and she wasn't sure how Peter would react if he knew the truth. But the last thing she wanted was Peter blaming himself.

"Peter, there's something you need to know." Peter stopped his pacing and glanced her way. "Is it something I want to know?" he asked, noting the look on her face.

"Probably not but I have to tell you. Peter please sit down and don't say anything until I'm done."

With much trepidation Peter lowered himself to the plastic chair next to his wife.

"After your accident I asked Neal to do something he never wanted to do..."

* * *

Peter stood with a slight groan as he eyed the prone figure in the hospital bed. Two days after being shot and a six hour surgery Neal was still drifting in and out of consciousness, mostly out as the pain was too much to handle even with the morphine that continuously dripped into his vein.

The doctors believed Neal would make a complete recovery but they also warned there was a possibility that more surgery was necessary as the bullet had shattered and caused a lot of damage. They fixed what they saw but they would scan once the swelling was down and determine the next course of action. Peter hadn't left Neal's side except for an occasional trip to the vending machine for more coffee or stale potato chips. He had talked to Elizabeth a few times but the conversations were brief and mostly about Neal or something funny the dog had done.

The anger he had felt dissipated quickly but he was disappointed that Elizabeth and Neal had felt the best course of action was to lie to him. He scoffed at the idea that they were protecting him...he protected them. That's who Peter was and they both knew it.

He glanced out the window, the sun was setting and Elizabeth would be there shortly with some clean clothes and food that was actually palatable and not the crap he had been eating the past two days.

He heard a moan and turned; Neal moved his head to one side but his eyes remained closed. The doctors felt it would be another day or two before Neal was completely awake; though he had his moments when he opened his eyes and mumbled a word or two.

In those brief moments Neal would squeeze Peter's hand on command and he seemed to know Peter was there; others stopped by to check on Neal's condition but Peter was the one constant and he had no intention of leaving until Neal was stable.

He settled back in the chair and picked up the book he had been reading, or pretending to read as he spent more time studying his partner and watching his chest move up and down in a steady movement, the only concrete evidence that Neal was alive. Peter crossed his arms and slouched down in the uncomfortable chair, allowing himself a few minutes of restless sleep.

* * *

Peter jolted awake and it took a minute for him to realize Neal was thrashing around more than normal.

"Neal!" The agent grabbed his friend's arms as he quietly talked to him in a soothing voice. "You're in a hospital" Peter said when it was apparent that Neal was awake. "You're going to be ok."

Neal stared up briefly before turning his head, searching. He licked his dry lips and reached out to the empty nightstand.

Peter wasn't sure what Neal was allowed so he ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a doctor. After a quick examination the doctor left and a nurse walked in with a cup and some ice chips.

"If he stays awake for more than an hour, we'll try a light lunch and see what his stomach can handle."

Peter nodded and watched her leave, alone once again with his partner. But this time it was different; Neal didn't seem in pain and he was definitely aware as his eyes tracked Peter's movements.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Peter dragged the chair closer to the bed. "Are you thirsty?" Neal was eying the cup Peter held.

He placed an ice chip in Neal's mouth with a sheepish shrug. "Sorry, that's it for now."

Peter sat as he watched his partner savor the ice.

"How long?" Neal eked out in a hoarse voice.

"How long what?" Peter countered, confused.

"I feel like I haven't moved in days." Neal started to play with his IV until Peter slapped his hand away. "Don't touch that" Peter ordered in a gentle voice. "And you haven't moved in days. Four to be exact" Peter added as he leaned against the bed, resting his elbows on the mattress.

"Am I going to be ok?"

Peter nodded. "They ran some tests yesterday and everything looks good. Do you remember what happened?"

Neal sighed as he searched his memory. "Not really" he admitted a few minutes later as his eyes darted around the room, finally settling on Peter's face. "You've been here the whole time" he said matter-of-factly, noticing the days old beard that Peter was sporting.

"I have" Peter said with a weary smile. "Neal, you were shot. Any idea who did it?"

Neal looked away with a slight shake of his head.

"We'll figure it out" Peter said as he sat back in his chair. He wanted to bring up the lie and Elizabeth's confession but it wasn't the time; Neal needed rest and then they would talk. "Neal, close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

"Mozzie, get me out of here." Peter leaned against the wall and listened; thankful that Mozzie was taking the abuse for a change. One week after the shooting and Neal was feeling much better and making his wishes known, loudly. They weren't quite ready to release him and Neal wasn't happy about that. Peter walked into the room and within seconds Mozzie was grabbing his jacket.

"He's all yours suit" the shorter man mumbled as he raced by Peter and out the door. Peter chuckled until he looked up and saw Neal glaring at him.

"Mozzie was sure in a hurry. Must have some place he'd rather be." Peter dropped the package he was carrying on the table and took his jacket off.

"Feel like real food?"

Neal shrugged as Peter took out two containers of soup and homemade bread. "If you eat all of this Elizabeth packed a couple of surprises."

Neal grabbed a container, hungry for anything that wasn't hospital food. "This is good" he mumbled as he stuffed some bread into his mouth. "When can I leave?"

"Doctor said a couple of days and you already know that. Neal asking me over and over isn't going to change the answer."

They finished their meals in silence.

"Neal, you never told me what you were doing that day." Peter remarked as he cleaned up the garbage.

"I don't remember" Neal said, refusing to meet Peter's gaze.

"I don't believe you."

Neal finally looked over. "Peter, you need to stay out of this."

"I do?" Peter asked.

Neal nodded. "This could get dangerous."

"Could?" Peter's eyes widened. "I think we're past that point, don't you?"

Neal shrugged.

"Neal, we work better as a team. You know that. Why are you keeping me out of this?"

"I know but..." Neal shook his head. No matter what he wasn't going to bring up Elizabeth's request.

"Neal, would it help if I told you Elizabeth confessed?"

Neal glanced his way but remained silent, studying Peter's face for the truth.

"I blamed myself after you were shot. If I were with you I could have stopped it and I didn't understand why you were going behind my back..." Peter paused with a slight shake of his head. He looked towards the bed but Neal's head was turned with his eyes focused on the wall.

"Elizabeth told me she asked you to lie to me. It didn't make me feel any better but at least I understood why you did what you did. Hey, look at me."

Neal turned on his side with his back to Peter.

"Fine, don't look at me" Peter whispered as he moved from the chair to the bed, sitting cautiously on the edge. "In case you're worried, Elizabeth and I are fine. So are we. OK?" Peter hesitated briefly before gripping Neal's arm with a gentle squeeze. "We're a team Caffrey. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

After an hour and a short nap, Neal was ready to talk. He turned to see Peter intently working on a crossword puzzle. Peter didn't notice he was being watching until Neal cleared his throat.

"What is a four letter word for a baby zebra?" Peter asked.

Neal rolled his eyes.

"Peter, I didn't want to lie to you."

The agent put his puzzle down. "I know" he put forth quietly. "Neal I could tell and I knew something was up."

"I'm sorry. This is all about my father."

"No." Peter stood and neared the bed. "No" he repeated. "This is bigger than your father and it's dangerous." Peter sat. "And until we figure this out, we need to work together. Neal, can we do that?"

The ex-con nodded. "No more lies" he whispered with sincerity.

"Or secrets" Peter said with a small smile. "At least about this" he added, knowing there would be more secrets in the future.

"Deal?" Peter extended his hand.

"Deal." Neal repeated as he took Peter's hand with a strong grasp, his eyes never leaving the agent's face. They remained that way for several minutes until Neal pulled his arm away with a small sigh.

"Can we watch TV?" he asked.

Peter nodded and then grabbed the remote, handing it to Neal. "Your choice" Peter said as he settled himself back in the chair.

"Peter..."

The agent looked up.

"Thank you."

Neal said nothing more as he turned the TV on and flipped channels, allowing Peter to interpret the meaning.

* * *

Neal was antsy; finally after two weeks and several setbacks Neal was being discharged. He glanced at the clock, Peter was still out there filling out paperwork and it seemed to be taking forever.

"Neal, can I come in?" He looked up; Elizabeth was standing in the doorway.

"Sure." This was the first time he had seen her since the accident; she had been there but never when he was awake.

"Neal, I'm sorry. Are we ok?"

He nodded. "We're fine."

She smiled as she approached him.

"Neal, I need you to do one more favor for me."

She laughed at the look on his face. "This is for you, I promise." Elizabeth held up one hand.

"Peter told me you want to go home..."

"Elizabeth..."

"Neal. Stay with us for a few days until you're moving around better. Do it for Peter if you won't do it for yourself."

"Elizabeth I want to go home."

"You will. Is there anything wrong with us taking care of you for a few days?"

Neal shook his head no.

"Then it's settled." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me; you'll survive with us for a few days. Maybe you'll even like it." Elizabeth smiled. "I'll go see what is taking Peter so long."

A few minutes later Peter walked in with a wheelchair. Neal's eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the chair. "I can walk" he protested.

"Sure you can but hospital rules. Neal I'm going to ask you one more time. Please come home with us..."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Neal nodded, laughing at the bemused look on Peter's face.

"Elizabeth asked you?"

Neal shrugged. "I can't say no to her."

"Good to know. Now get in the chair."

"No." Neal crossed his arms in defiance.

"OK." Peter turned to leave. "Guess I'll have to get Elizabeth..."

"Peter!"

The agent laughed as Neal scampered into the chair. "Let's go home."

"Home it is." Peter pushed Neal out of the room. "You really have to learn to say no to my wife."

"Can you?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I have to live with her" Peter answered smugly.

"Seems I do too" Neal countered as they exited the hospital. "Fresh air" Neal said, taking a deep breath. "Peter, we're good right?"

"We are" Peter answered as Elizabeth pulled up with the car. "We all are."


End file.
